


Fireball

by IncurablePeppermint



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/F, Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, In Denial, Scheming, School Dances, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurablePeppermint/pseuds/IncurablePeppermint
Summary: Elodie hatches a plan after Enid turns down her offer to take Enid to P.O.I.N.T. Prep's school dance.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, Enid. The reason I’m here is P.O.I.N.T. Prep is having a dance and I thought I’d let you take me.”

“Aw, Elodie, the thing is... I already got hired to DJ.”

One of Elodie’s eyes twitches at the sound of this gentle rejection. And while of course she understands that heroes must keep up with their promises to maintain their goody-goody personas she cannot accept this answer. She put herself out there. She put her dignity at risk. Enid cannot be turning _ her _ down.

Especially not since the only reason Elodie bothered asking is because she is so sure that Enid was harboring a huge crush on her. And who could blame the poor girl? Sure, they had a rivalry for a bit, but after stitching their friendship back together Elodie can’t find a single reason for Enid  _ not  _ to pine after her. She is  _ Elodie _ .

But instead of going red in the face and spattering out a yes Enid is nervously rubbing the back of her head trying to find a good way to say no. “I mean, if I’d known you wanted to go with a friend I wouldn’t have taken up the job! But I can’t back out now. I’m so sorry, Elodie.” Go with a _ friend _ ? Oh, Enid. Simple Enid.

“Of course. I just thought you’d like a chance to see your P.O.I.N.T. Prep acquaintances again. But since you’ve already gotten a ticket in that frees me up to ask someone I’m  _ actually _ interested in. Bye-bye, Enid.”

Enid flinches, taken aback. Elodie has to restrain herself from smiling. Perhaps this isn’t the greatest use of her biting wit, but it feels nice. Perhaps this sort of thing is how they ended up with a rivalry rather than a friendship in the first place, but right now Elodie is hurt and she doesn’t plan to let Enid get away with what she’s done.

“I... Alright, Elodie. I’ll see you at the dance.”

Loyal Enid, too worried about their precious, perilous relationship to fight back. Guilt might be stinging Elodie’s stomach but it doesn’t stop her from grinning as she exits the bodega. Her fans have spotted her at this point and while they’re annoying their presence is also vindicating. She can’t be wrong, she’s a precious symbol of heroism. 

With a little flourish of her hand she whips out a pink feathered pen that she uses to sign the various objects being thrust at her for signatures. An unrelated t-shirt. A scrap of paper. A photo that has obviously been sitting in someone’s wallet. Several of her POW cards. No, no. She cannot afford to lose her composure over rejection, so injecting a little venom into her private conversation with Enid to get it out of her system is the best decision she could have made. Totally necessary. 

Besides, Enid already threw  _ several _ punches at her. She  _ left _ P.O.I.N.T. Prep after they had just made friends again. She called the gifted and talented class weird and creepy  _ repeatedly _ no matter how hard Elodie tried to defend herself. This rejection is just what happened to tip Elodie over into an ever so slightly less dignified and composed version of herself. A version that tells her friend and crush that she is just a _ pity date _ .

Crush? No, no. Elodie only asked Enid because she was aware that Enid likes  _ her _ . That and the pairing makes social sense. Going on a date with a Lakewood hero would make Elodie seem more down to earth, more approachable. She only allowed the notion of dating Enid because she doesn’t totally hate Enid’s company and she wishes to constantly build her reputation up.

“Um... Miss Elodie?” A little white rabbit interrupts Elodie’s thoughts. She sees that she has not only signed the POW card that they held up but also their forehead. She gives an appropriately guilty gasp and leans down close.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. What is your name, little one?”

“Ah.. Uh... I’m Potato. It’s okay, though. I’m sure it’ll wash out.”

“No, it’s my fault. I just have so much on my mind at the moment. Here, take this.” She reaches into her pocket and produces a handkerchief, embroidered with her name. “And don’t you worry about getting it back to me, it’s yours now Potato.” 

Potato looks down at the handkerchief and blushes, then nods excitedly and uses it to rub their face. It does nothing for the ink on their fur. “Thank you so much Miss Elodie,” they exclaim before hopping off as if they fear she will change her mind and demand the little trinket back. 

Elodie sighs as she stands back up. She waves off the rest of the crowd of fans and calls out, “Bring around the limo tank!” She gives a final wave and blows a kiss to the crowd before hopping into the bright pink, decal coated tank to ride to P.O.I.N.T. 

By the time she gets back to the common room the guilt in her stomach has had time to stew. She feels an unfortunate combination of butterflies and pinpricks that make her wish she could hook herself up to an IV of ginger soda. Unfortunately not only is that impossible but she can’t even get a  _ single _ soda to drink to calm her stomach because the cafeteria has closed by this time.

“Elodie, you’re back!” Miss Pastel greets her with an overly-excited wave. She has to re-adjust quickly to keep holding koala-form Koala Princess in her arms. It’s just like her to almost drop her best friend to fawn over the pride of P.O.I.N.T. Prep. Normally Elodie would welcome it, but at the moment she feels a bit off her game.

“Evening, Pastel. How was your evening?”

“Oh, uneventful. Koala Princess fell asleep on me a little after you left. How did your visit go?”

Elodie restrains herself from grimacing, but only just barely. “It went fine. It turns out I didn’t at all need to extend an invitation to dear Enid. She was already coming as a DJ.”

“Really? How neat! So you’ll be free to hang out with me and Koala Princess?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Elodie starts up the stairs towards her half-empty double dorm. “If I don’t have to take Enid as a plus one, then I can extend a more romantic invitation.” A shrill noise from Miss Pastel grates on her. Reminds her how she’s painted herself into a bit of a corner.

“Oh, Elodie! I didn’t know you were  _ interested _ in anyone. Who is it?”

“Tut tut, Miss Pastel, be patient. You’ll find out soon enough. For now you should get Koala Princess into bed.”

“You’re right, sleeping on my shoulder is bad for her back... And mine. Goodnight!” 

“Goodnight!”

Once Elodie is inside her room she flops onto her bed, grabs one of her decorative pillows, and holds it to her chest. She’s backed herself up against a rock. Lashed out and pitched a passive-aggressive fit and now she has to find a date. A date that people will assume she is actually, seriously interested in. She isn’t. She doesn’t have to know who she’s going to ask out to know that.

No one really holds her attention at P.O.I.N.T. She wonders how half of them even got in. Biki ruins her arms all the time. Purrcival won’t look up from his books. Phoebe is so old-fashioned. Boring, boring, useless. None of them even close to her level. Enid was her only real competition at this school and she  _ left _ .

But this is a  _ date _ . Is romance supposed to be a competition? No. However... She should date within her league. Dating is  _ social _ and going to a dance with someone unworthy means risking being dragged down the totem pole. She can already hear the gossip. Oh, Elodie took Biki on a  _ pity date _ . Poor  _ Biki _ , she didn't even know. Elodie went to the dance with  _ Purrcival.  _ I heard  _ she _ had to ask  _ him.  _ If  _ that's _ her type maybe she's not as cool as I thought.

Elodie kicks a stuffed animal off the edge of her bed and huffs. The only possible option is to ask Demon Queenie. She's the only one people would consider near enough her level, outside of Enid. Unfortunately, however, Queenie also cares more about swords than her social life. But, maybe, she would accept Elodie if she offered her something in return. Blade polish. A custom sheath. An all expenses paid training day at Volcano Mountain. 

Wait, no. She doesn't have to bribe anyone into dating her. She’ll show up, sad, alone. Poor Elodie, popular but  _ still _ so lonely and heartbroken. She’ll write a letter and then rip it up without ever actually trying to pass it along. Make it vague so that no one can piece it together to figure out who it was intended for. That way, she’ll ruin Enid’s DJ gig by making it so everyone insists she only plays sad, slow music to comfort poor, sweet Elodie. Then she won’t get to play the fun, pumped up tunes she truly wishes to show off.

She sits up and pumps her fist with a wide grin. A perfect plan. She can get back at Enid without limiting herself socially. It’s no issue at all. No issue except for the feeling in her stomach. But she is  _ Elodie _ . She will get over it. Even if Enid stops talking to her again.

Elodie heads over to her desk and gets to work on her letter, riding a fine line to keep it both sappy and ambiguous. After she signs it with a swirly signature she grabs a nearby bottle of perfume and gives it a spritz. She folds it and presses a lipstick kiss to the outside. Lovely, beautiful, and perfectly  _ Elodie _ . She rips it into teeny, tiny pieces and stuffs it into her jacket pocket for tomorrow, then sets her alarm a half-hour early and heads to bed, satisfied with her plan.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie enacts the first steps of her revenge plan, starting with convincing her dorm-mates that she is indeed a damsel in distress.

Elodie takes a breath, then lets her lower lip quiver. It takes a moment, but she can force herself to cry. It's a powerful asset for a hero with such a delicate persona. Coming quick to tears makes it easy to present oneself as strong yet still approachable. It gives the illusion of flaw in an otherwise perfect hero. She sniffles and feels the tears welling in her eyes.

This is when Elodie barges into the lounge of the Charisma dormitory, cheeks peachy, tears just starting to escape her eyes. She holds her letter out as if she's  _ just _ finished tearing it up and tosses it at the waste basket. Most of it misses, which is wonderful. Poor Elodie, so sad that she can't manage to be her usual perfect self.

“Elodie! What's wrong?” Miss Pastel puts a hand over her mouth, clearly worried. Elodie gives a dramatic sniff as she nears the middle of the room, then pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket and blows her nose daintily. She drops it on the table before picking up a sleeping Koala Princess and burying her face into the top of her fuzzy grey head. Then she dramatically plops herself down onto the couch beside Miss Pastel.

“Oh, Pastel. It’s... Just...” No, not just Miss Pastel. She needs both of them to hear. Elodie pauses to squeeze Koala Princess closer, who wakes up and waves her stubby little arms around in confusion and distress. “I’ve been turned down!”

“ _ You _ were turned down?”

Koala Princess pops back to her human form, splayed clumsily across the laps of the two other girls. “You  _ what _ ? I can’t imagine anyone saying no to a date with you, Elodie!” She offers Elodie a pat on the shoulder, though it’s made a bit awkward by her current position. Elodie notices that Miss Pastel is eyeing the ripped paper near the waste bin.

Perfect. Her little act is working. Elodie covers her face with her hands. “I  _ know _ . I just... I thought for certain _ but _ ...”

Koala Princess interupts her, “Elodie, it’s okay! If they turned you down then they don’t deserve you.” She crosses her arms and huffs. She is right, though. Enid does not deserve Elodie. Which makes this little scheme of Elodie’s all the more reasonable. It doesn’t matter what sort of schism it may cause, Enid needs to be taken down a peg.

Elodie lowers her hands. Her lip quivers. “Really,” she asks, forcing her voice into a weak falsetto that threatens to break at any moment. 

“Really!” Miss Pastel nods at her and takes her hands in between her own. She smiles warmly, “You can come to the dance with me and Koala Princess and we’ll color coordinate our outfits so we look great and-”

“And we’ll be the queens of the dance,” Koala Princess interrupts. She flops over into the floor in excitement. Elodie gives them a slight smile and bittersweet little laugh. 

“There we go.”

“Thank you two so much. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

A slight blush forms on Miss Pastel’s cheeks. Bullseye. “O-Of course Elodie. You’re our friend, we love you!” She brings Elodie into a tight hug that Elodie returns with just the right amount of force to give Miss Pastel the idea that she still needs attention. Quickly, Miss Pastel adds, “How about we go shopping after school today to look for our outfits?”

“That would be a welcome distraction. I’m afraid I’d rather not linger around the halls too long after class... At least not today.” Elodie takes a deep breath and then stands up. She picks up her handkerchief from the table and daintily dabs at her cheeks. “I look forward to it.” 

Koala Princess clambers back up onto the couch once Elodie has stepped around her and gives Elodie a little salute. “And if you need some extra time to get ready we’ll cover for you in class.”

“Thank you, Koala Princess, but I think that I’ll be alright. I’m just going to touch up my face a bit and then I’ll be there.” Elodie gives them a sad smile and a finger-wave before ascending the stairs up to her room. As soon as she closes the door she presses her ear to it. She hears the waste basket downstairs being turned over and the two other Charisma students bickering in hushed tones.

Elodie grins wide as she sits in front of her vanity and dusts a bit of powder on her face to cover the slight red of her cheeks and eyes. She also adds a thick, sharp line on her upper eyelids in gen liner. Elodie moves her face around a bit in the mirror, holds her hand up under her chin, and fluffs her bangs before giving herself a satisfied nod. She waits just a moment longer before heading to class, allowing Koala Princess and Miss Pastel more time to gather the scraps of her faux letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie skips class for the first, no, second time.

Elodie takes a deep breath and sits at her desk, a perfect picture of composure. The dance is tonight. Everything is going according to her plans. She went on a shopping trip with Miss Pastel and Koala Princess and they have matching outfits for the dance, of which, of course, hers is the most frilly and show stopping. She walks through the halls with her face down and puts on an act as if she has to collect herself for her classwork. She drinks up the pitiful looks in shot in her direction. 

She has been opting out of extracurricular activity this week (unfortunate, but she has _ years _ of unused sick days). She has been going straight to the dorm and either shutting herself in her room or chatting with her dorm-mates with a smile that threatens to break. It’s honestly been a bit of a vacation for Elodie. She  _ loves _ being popular, but it is a lot of work. Acting like she’s so hurt she must keep to herself for awhile? That’s  _ nothing _ , not in comparison to the constant happiness, confidence, and cheer she usually submits herself to. 

She closes her eyes and listens to the pre-class whispers as she waits for Sunshine to arrive. Poor Elodie, she expects. Who could have turned her down, she awaits. And, as usual, she hears a greek chorus of saddened figures, informing the masses to the hero’s plight, but then she’s caught off guard by one tiny tidbit of the conversation.

“You think it’s Enid?”

“I do. I mean... Who else would it be?”

Elodie’s eyes shoot open. She can’t even place the voices, doesn’t even know who it could be accusing her this way. She grits her teeth. What could she have done that gave people the idea that  _ Enid _ turned her down? Not that Enid  _ didn’t _ turn her down, but she told Miss Pastel and Koala Princess that she was asking someone else. Elodie did everything in her power to make it clear that Enid has no place in her heart. She clenches her fists until her knuckles turn white and her hands shake. 

“Elodie, are you feeling okay? You look like you have a fever,” Koala Princess asks, an innocent and concerned expression on her sweet face. A silly, furry savior.

“Do I? I’m afraid I do feel a bit under the weather. Do inform Professor Sunshine I’ve taken a trip to the nurse’s office, won’t you?”

“Of course! Do you need someone to walk with you?”  
“No, but thank you so much for your concern.” Elodie unclenches her hands before she stands and makes her way out of the classroom. Poised. Eyes are on her as she walks out, the first time she’s missed class since she came to P.O.I.N.T. Prep. No, not the first time. She missed for Enid when she was here.

Elodie purses her lips and puts a hand up to her chest. She inadvertently pushes the charm of her Best Friends necklace into her chest through her dress. Her eyes shoot to the floor. She  _ cannot _ have her classmates assuming she’s caught up on Enid. It simply won’t do. Dating a lakewood hero wouldn’t ruin her image but pining for some low-class ninja who couldn’t even hack it at P.O.I.N.T.? That is too much.

All of this because she couldn’t just let Enid turn her down without acting out. It isn’t as if Enid took up the DJ gig to  _ spite _ her. If anything she probably accepted the position to  _ see _ Elodie. After all, it’s clear that Enid has feelings for the superior hero. Elodie sighs and puts a hand to her head, then turns the corner into the nurse’s office. She ends up being sent to her room with some aspirin to ‘sleep it off’. Whatever ‘it’ might be, since she isn’t actually ill. 

Instead, Elodie swallows down her pills and then takes a trip to the cafeteria for lunch before the other students are let out of class. She takes her tray back to the Charisma dorm and sits on the long couch in the lounge to eat. As she picks at her food and sips a ginger soda she thinks hard about how to shift the rumors about. Would she need to  _ actually _ ask someone?

Perhaps that is where she went wrong initially. If the gossip got around enough then every student would be questioned. If every classmate denied being asked, then that only leaves a few options. A professor? Scandalous. Interesting. But perhaps too sordid to be believable. An ex-student? What a star-crossed romance. But why did Enid have to come up? Even if it had to be an ex-student the rumor-mill could have turned out Sparko. And why not Sparko? He at least used to be an  _ honor _ student.

Even as she asks herself the question she knows the answer. Because it _ is _ Enid who turned her down. Her classmates may not be as skilled as she is, but they are still elite heroes in training. They’re perfectly capable of solving such a mystery, especially with the added juiciness of Elodie being the slighted party.

Elodie slams a hand down on the table forcefully, shaking her lunch tray and threatening to knock over her soda. No, she will not suffer this. She will find a way to turn this story in her favor. Tonight, the dance. She’ll pick a hero and send longing stares their way. They’ll deny turning her down, but when it comes down to it everyone wants to believe Elodie. And they won’t be subjected to much social trouble for it, who  _ wouldn’t _ lie about turning down Elodie? They were afraid of social suicide, is what people would assume, they just wanted to keep it private for her sake, they would guess. Eventually, no matter how honest the hero, they would be forced to accept Elodie’s truth. 

Then no one would assume Elodie has feelings for a  _ cashier  _ who snubbed prep school for a bodega and the occasional DJ gig. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie has arrived at the dance with her matching "dates" in tow.

One last look in the mirror. Elodie has tried her best to be absolutely show stopping. Her dress has a regal princess neckline covered by sheer, floral pink lace that extends up to her neck and down her arms, ending just past the elbow in a shortened and over-sized imitation of peasant style sleeves. The dress ends in a puffy pink skirt, per usual. Elodie picked up the habit of hip extending outfits early in life, since they conceal the overhang of her chubby belly. She should have outgrown the insecurity surrounding it by now, especially considering widely  _ adored _ she is, but that one little bit of self-consciousness persists.

Even if she’s been forced into the same kind of skirt-type as she always wears by the last ounce of meekness left in her body (The layers and poof hide the chubbiness of her stomach, leaving her belly fold hidden), Elodie’s dress is certain to garner the fervent admiration she desires. Pretty, pink, pristine. An elegant combination of silky fabric and elaborately embroidered lace. Just enough make-up and applied with a skillful hand, none of it threatening to look caked on or gaudy. A layer of delicate powder glitter on her cheeks to reflect the light into her big eyes. 

She presses her lips together to spread out her lip gloss one last time then pulls them apart with a satisfying pop. Elodie knows the rumors about Enid turning her down have spread, even without having checked up on it after class. There’s a small enough student body that there’s no way for that  _ not _ to be the case.

But that won’t be the case  _ after _ the dance. Compliments about Elodie’s outfit will grace the lips of each and every student. She’ll pick someone to stare at, Demon Queenie, probably, and give them her best longing looks. No one will question that, really. Elodie has thought it over. Queenie’s true love is her sword. Everyone will understand, Elodie developed a crush on her because of her devotion to crime fighting only to find it was really just a devotion to  _ fighting _ the whole time. Poor, sad Elodie. Who is Enid?

And in, what, a week? All the talk about Elodie will be totally back to normal. Like any crush, hers passed, and she’s back to being her wonderful and admirable self again. Everything is totally under control. 

“Elodie! Are you ready?”

“Just a moment, dear!”

She can practically  _ hear _ Miss Pastel blushing as she calls out the term of endearment. Elodie smiles wolfishly at herself in the mirror before coming out of her room and stepping down the stairs to the lobby. Pastel and Koala Princess are already ready and dressed as if they’re her own set of high femme bodyguards, wearing white and pink suits with vests that are coated in floral lace. Matching, but not overshadowing Elodie’s own outfit.

“Oh, Elodie! You look so beautiful,” Koala Princess fawns. 

“You did so well with your make-up! Ah! I should’ve gotten you to do mine.” Miss Pastel covers up her cheeks in embarrassment, suddenly unsure of her choice of blush and eyeliner. Elodie smiles and puts few fingers under Miss Pastel’s chin, lifting her face up a bit.

“Oh, Pastel, you look wonderful. I couldn’t have done any better than you already have.” Just as Elodie pulls her hand away Miss Pastel makes a choking, whining noise. Perhaps Elodie will have to tone down her teasing. But not tonight. Tonight these two are going to function as her psuedo-dates and the cherries on top of her revenge sundae. “Now come on, girls, let’s get to that dance!” Elodie takes one of their hands in each of hers and pulls them along towards the gym. Despite her fuzzy palms, Koala Princess’ hand turns clammy as Elodie twines their fingers together.

As expected, when Elodie arrives, there is a sudden hush over the chattering crowd in the gym. The music still pumps hard, but Elodie catches a glimpse of “DJ Fireball” as she averts her eyes from the sudden social spotlight that is on Elodie and her be-suited besties. Perfect. Several students have invited friends or dates from out of P.O.I.N.T. Prep as their plus one, allowing for a better crowd. Allowing for the possibility of Elodie’s rejection being spread past P.O.I.N.T. Prep. But that won’t happen. Not tonight. 

“Oh, it looks lovely in here. One can barely tell that the venue is a repurposed gymnasium. Miss Pastel, you helped with the decor, did you not?”

“W-Well I did help pick out the theme and order some of the decorations, but I wasn’t able to help actually decorate. Professor Sunshine said it should be a surprise for all the students, so...”

As they chat, Elodie slowly makes her way closer to the turntables Enid is manning. “Well you’ve always had wonderful taste, I’m sure your keen eye for color influenced the decor greatly.”

“Thanks Elodie!”

“Mm.. I simply cannot wait for a slow song... Oh! But who would I dance with.”

“With us! We’ll dance with you!” Koala Princess asserts, possibly too quickly.

“But there’s two of you, I wouldn’t want to be unfair, and I can’t dance with both of you at once,” Elodie says, pouting out her lower lip a bit and forcing tears into the corners of her eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry girls. I’m just a bit down after what happened still. I suppose I’m a bit sensitive at the moment.”

“We’ll just all dance together, at once,” Miss Pastel assures her.

“If I turn into a Koala I can ride on your back while you dance with Pastel normally! I-If that’s okay, I mean.”

“Oh, it sounds just lovely. We’ll do that, then. Whenever next a slow song plays,” Elodie shoots a look over at Enid as she speaks. Enid, caught in the act of staring in Elodie’s direction, tries to make it look like she was hunting for another record. Good. She  _ should _ be staring. Drinking in the beauty and wonder that she turned down to sit at the sound system. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the last one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie takes a break from dancing to grab some punch.

“Elodie.”

Enid is leaned against the wall next to one of several refreshments tables, sipping away at a fizzy pink liquid in a fancy, clear disposable-cup. 

Elodie knew she should have sent some other person to grab a drink for her and her pseudo-dates. She  _ would _ have sent one of them if Koala Princess hadn't fallen asleep on Miss Patel's back.  _ Again _ . As it stands she has to keep up the facade that she isn’t dressed to kill half to spite Enid and half to convince the other heroes in training that she doesn’t care about Enid. 

“Enid,” Elodie says, letting the name drip out of her mouth with a thick coat of venom. Then she switches back to her typical cheery tune, “Are you enjoying sitting at your little music booth?” 

Caught off-guard by the question, unsure of the wording, Enid stammers, “Y-yeah. I mean. I like the music, at least.”

“That's good to hear. I'm glad that you're  _ finally _ enjoying yourself at P.O.I.N.T.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, you abandoned us for  _ Lakewood _ . You must have been having a truly terrible stay here.”

Enid crushes her empty cup in her fist, impressive given how sturdy they’re meant to be. Elodie fills up a cup of power punch for herself, a vision of perfect poise.

“I didn't hate it here, Elodie. I just think I  _ learn _ better at Lakewood.”

“You literally  _ cannot _ learn better in a convenience store than in a prestigious hero academy,” Elodie hisses. She stops and takes in a deep breath to calm herself. “You can just admit that you disliked staying here with-” Elodie stops herself before she finishes the sentence with a desperate, 'me.’ 

Enid looks at the floor, then at the punch, then finally settles her gaze on Elodie. “I loved rooming with you, Elodie. I... Missed you. I still miss you back at Lakewood.”

“Then why wouldn't you accept my invitation?” Elodie demands in a harsh whisper, trying to keep this conversation away from curious ears. She keeps lookout for anyone getting too close.

“I already agreed to DJ. I told you I did, Elodie.”

“So?”

“So I... Wait, what?”

“So  _ what _ , Enid? Spending time with your old bestie should be nothing in comparison to telling some party planner that you have to cancel.”

“It’s just some lame dance, Elodie. We can just hang out after. I don’t-... Elodie?”

Elodie finds herself sniffling. She quickly takes a sip of her punch to try to settle down. There’s no reason to get so riled up. If anything, getting riled up will only serve to make the rumors she’s been working to quell spread. She shoots a glare off to her left, sensing a prying eye. Someone’s guest, tall and topped with a pink ponytail, gasps and hurriedly turns back to their own conversation.

“It’s nothing, Enid.” Elodie turns to walk off only for Enid to gently grab her arm by the elbow. A few drops of punch spill out onto the gymnasium floor. Elodie pulls her arm away unnecessarily roughly. If anyone sees this conversation, she’s decided, they should assume that somehow it is Enid that was turned down.

Elodie, the kind and generous hero, invited her friend Enid to the dance so that she could see all of her P.O.I.N.T. Prep acquaintances once more. Enid assumed this was for a date. Elodie gently informed her that this was not a date, truly apologetic. Enid then turned down her initial invitation and only took up this DJ job in order to  _ spy _ on Elodie. Poor, perfect Elodie.

“Sorry... You’ve just been acting super weird, I wanted a chance to talk to you about it.” 

“I would say that it’s you that’s been acting strangely.”

“I haven’t-...” Enid pulls away a little, then adjusts one of her Pigtails. “I get it. Not here, right? You’ve gotta keep up your image.” She seems a little sad, disappointed even. Elodie ignores the pang that Enid’s expression causes in her stomach. “Alright. Just... Talk to me eventually,  _ okay _ ? I wanna know what’s up.” 

Enid walks back towards the DJ booth. Elodie forcibly keeps her feet in place. She will not (no,  _ cannot _ ) follow after her. She will not abandon her dates to steal Enid away back to the Charisma dormitory. To lock them in her room. To feel the piercing weight of whatever is happening lifted by dear, sweet Enid. 

Elodie fills up a second cup of punch and brings that one to Miss Pastel.

“Elodie! Was there a big line? I knew I should’ve just come with you, I’m sorry.”

“No, no. Not at all, Pastel. I must apologize for taking so much time, actually. I was chatting with a guest who happened to be quite the fan. That’s all.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it Elodie! I was just afraid you’d had to stand around bored for so long!”

Elodie nods. She sips at her punch until it is empty. She does a few more dances. She stays after to help clean up while Miss Pastel carries Koala Princess back to the dorms. She watches, carefully and sneakily, as Enid starts to pack up her things. The booth isn’t hers, the planner must have rented a better set up. But she carefully and lovingly slides her discs back into their sleeves before putting them into a plain cardboard box. Sunshine wanders up to her and starts chatting. They seem amicable. They laugh.

Why isn’t Enid upset? Elodie has been (purposefully and cunningly) cruel to her. If Enid truly cares, if Enid has the crush that Elodie is so certain that she has, then why is she not showing even little signs of heartbreak? She should be. In fact, she should be shattered. She should be crushed into a fine powder. But instead she’s packing up her gear and getting ready to  _ leave _ .

Enid cannot leave. At the front of Elodie’s mind is this fact. She does not understand it, not quite. She knows that it would be a relief to have a serious chat with her. She knows if she explains herself then Enid, kindhearted and naive, will forgive her. But is that what she wants? Or rather, is that all that she wants? 

No. She wants Enid back at P.O.I.N.T. Prep. She wants that more than almost anything. That makes sense, though. They just patched up their friendship and she’s enjoyed the pillow fights and dress up. That’s all. It’s not that Elodie stares at the empty bed in her room and feels rocks build up inside of her stomach.

Elodie peeks around the gymnasium, making certain that everyone who stuck around is busy. She walks herself up to the DJ booth and picks up discarded streamers. “Our dorm,” she says, under her breath. She is certain that Enid is listening. She is aware that, despite how she’s been acting, Enid is loyal and reliable.

Elodie cleans up around the gymnasium for awhile longer. Then she dramatically takes a breath and stretches, signaling to those still working that she’s done all she can and is too tired to keep going. She gives a dainty finger wave as she leaves for the Charisma dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried to make it the last chapter and that didn't work out, the next one DEFINITELY ACTUALLY is though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie returns to her room after the dance. There is no cheese dust in the lounge.

Elodie takes a deep breath as she closes the door to the Charisma dormitories behind her. She rests against the wall for just a moment, relieved to see that Miss Pastel and Koala Princess are in their room rather than asleep on the lounge couch. Again. 

She takes a peek up the stairwell. Everything looks as it always has. There are no cheese snack stains on the railing, as left commonly by Enid while she was enrolled. Elodie ascends up towards her room. She used to complain about the disgusting orange dust, but she’s found herself missing it. She enjoyed having a little bit of chaos added into her perfect little life.

There’s snoring coming from Koala Princess and Miss Pastel’s shared room. Expected. There’s a crunching coming from Elodie’s own room. Not totally un-expected. She opens the door slips in before anyone has a chance to peek inside, even though no one else is around. Enid is sitting on her old bed, cardboard box beside her, munching noisily on a family size bag of double dipped laser chips. There are finger width lines of blue dust on the bed-sheet. Elodie works hard not to smile.

“I was hoping you’d be discrete,” Elodie says as she takes a seat on her own bed.

Enid sucks chip powder off of her thumb. “I was hoping you’d talk to me like a friend at the dance instead of making me sneak into the dorms for the  _ privilege _ of speaking to you.” 

“Touche.”

Elodie takes a seat on her own bed. She straightens out the skirt of her dress so that it doesn’t poof up quite so much. Enid shoves a fistful of chips into her mouth while staring Elodie dead in the face.

“Well, Elodie? Are you actually going to talk to me now or did you just want to make me miss the bus home?” Crumbs and spittle escape her lips as she speaks, not from excitement but from trying to speak around the sheer amount of food in her mouth. Disgusting. Endearing.

“You...  _ Abandoned _ me.” Elodie puts a few fingers to her lips, looking down in some slight confusion. Really, she doesn’t  _ want _ to talk. Ideally this problem would stew for years, again, and then eventually Enid would forgive her again without Elodie ever _ really _ having to deal with it.

Enid stares at her. No. Not again. That is the problem. Or, that is what  _ caused  _ this problem. Elodie lost Enid  _ again _ . Enid left P.O.I.N.T. Prep. More importantly, Enid left Elodie. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about when you disenrolled!”

“I didn’t  _ abandon _ you. If anything  _ you _ abandoned  _ me _ to come here in the first place.”

“But-”

“No, no. You can’t say I abandoned you because I want to train at home. That’s totally _ nuts  _ Elodie. You literally have a limo-tank you can take down there basically any time you want. We’re friends on Social Media. We can talk or hang out any time you want to.”

“I want you  _ here _ .”

“For what? Sleepovers? I can sneak in! You can come to my house!” Enid shoves more chips into her maw and crunches loudly on them. She’s annoyed, upset. Her hair sits in one big wave from having been in pigtails too long and she’s coated in crumbs. Elodie fiddles with the fabric of her skirt.

“There’s not any one reason. I miss waking up to peek over at whatever strange position you’d gotten into in the night,” Elodie finds herself smiling, faintly. “And swapping magazines on free days. And your silly little ninja pajamas.”

“Elodie. I left P.O.I.N.T., I didn’t  _ die _ .”

“I’m aware, Enid. It just felt I had you to myself again.”

“Sorry that I made friends, I guess.”

“You should be.” Elodie crosses her arms and looks away. Enid throws a handful of chips at her. “Don’t you  _ dare _ get crumbs on my duvet!”

Enid waves her hands in front of her chest. “Oooh, crumbs.” 

Elodie purses her lips, then just wipes the chips to the floor. “I still want you to myself.”

“I’m not a shy little kid any more, you’re not the only person I talk to.”

Elodie stands up and walks over to Enid’s bed. Enid looks up at her. “That’s... Not what I mean.” She takes both of Enid’s hands between her own and breathes in deeply, trying to keep herself poised. So she already sort of put herself out there and got turned down. Surely Enid wouldn’t be foolish enough to turn her down again. 

Enid looks between Elodie’s hands and her face. “You’re...”

“Would you go out with me?” 

Enid stares up at her. Elodie holds her breath. 

“You’re asking me  _ now _ ?” Elodie deflates. She averts her eyes. Enid rubs the back of her head. “It’s just... You freaked out on me for days and suddenly you want to go out? It’s weird.”

“It’s not  _ suddenly _ ! I asked you to the dance.”

“You said you thought you’d  _ let me _ take you.” Enid sighs. “It’s not... You didn’t exactly sound excited about the prospect.”

Elodie sits on the bed beside Enid. “I suppose I didn’t.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “But... I was. I’m just not keen on admitting that sort of thing.”

“By that sort of thing you mean any hint that you have emotions other pride?”

“Oh tee-hee, Enid. You know exactly what I mean.”

“I dunno that I do. You’ll have to explain.”  
Elodie turns to face Enid, who is smirking. Elodie playfully punches her arm. “I’ll explain whatever you like if you actually give me an answer.”

Enid takes a bite and chews slowly, intentionally drawing it out. She has a playfully thoughtful expression on her face, her lips threatening to crack into a smile at any moment. Elodie glares at her, but doesn’t say anything against it. She deserves  _ at least _ this uncomfortable wait for how she’s been acting. She knows it.

“Alright.”

“So you will? Oh Enid, I-”

“Ah, Ah-Ah. I will on one condition.”

“Oh don’t tease me right now. What do you want from me?”

Enid takes a deep breath and looks at her a bit more seriously, “I just... Want you to talk to me instead of letting everything build up. Okay? I don’t want to feel like I’ve lost you as a friend  _ again _ , only for it to turn out you were embarrassed about wearing the wrong chapstick or something.” 

Elodie feels that hit her heavy in the chest. “I... Yes. Of course I will. I’m truly sorry, Enid. I don’t mean to be so contrary.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. And that’s why I’m giving you a chance here, okay?” she turns to lounge against the pillows and props her legs up onto Elodie’s lap. “Well, that and I look  _ really  _ cool in comparison, so when we go on dates I-...”

“Oh, you imp!”


End file.
